The Challenge
by StarfireRocks
Summary: When Starfire gets a mysterious note in the mail, she gains new powers, but starts acting strange. The Titans decide to confront her to discover what's going on, but when they go look for her, she's missing! When Starfire finally comes back, she confides that she has to go back to Tamaran to face a dangerous battle on her own. What will the outcome be? NEWLY IMPROVED!


**I posted this AGES ago, as some of you might know, and a couple days ago I read over it and was like: 'Oh. My. Gosh. This is AWFUL!' So I decided to fix it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

On a day like any other in Jump City. . .

The Teen Titans were chilling at Titans Tower, with Cyborg racing Beast Boy on Game Station, Raven reading one of her spell books in the corner, and Starfire playing with Silkie. Robin walked in carrying a few packages, studying the labels on them intently, only looking up as Beast Boy let out a loud groan of defeat.

"Mail's here!" Robin called to his team. "Beast Boy, heads up!" Was the only warning the green boy received before Robin tossed the hero a thin package.

"Sweet! The new issue of the Zombie Comics!" Beast Boy cried in excitement before ripping open the flimsy magazine.

"Yes! The car manual I've been waiting for is here!" Cyborg exclaimed before flipping through the manual.

Raven picked up a small package and tucked it discreetly into her robe.

"What was that?" asked Beast Boy curiously, dropping his comic.

"Nothing of your concern," stated Raven mysteriously.

When Robin had opened a box that was labeled for him, revealing a new gadget for his utility belt, there was just a rectangular piece of paper left. The paper had a small symbol on it and it looked like a white star in front of a blue flame. "Hey Starfire, I think it's for you," said Robin.

Starfire looked up happily and joined the others saying, "I have received the mail?" When Starfire saw the paper, she stopped and gasped, her eyes widening in horror.

"Starfire, what is it?" asked Robin, reaching for her. But Starfire backed away from him, shaking her head. "I-I cannot tell you," she whispered, backing away slowly.

"Are you okay, Star?" Beast Boy asked in concern.

Just then the alarm went off, signalling crime was being committed in the city. "Terrible timing," stated Cyborg.

Robin shot a worried look at Starfire before ordering the team to move out.

* * *

The Titans found Plasmus digging up sewer pipes and terrorizing people.

"Will this guy never give up?" complained Beast Boy. "I'm getting tired of finding disgusting goop in my hair!"

"Well, then let's end this quickly," said Robin. "Titans go!"

Beast Boy morphed into a bull and charged. Plasmus spit goo at him, sticking Beast Boy to the pavement, where he wailed about his ruined hair.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," chanted Raven, causing a truck encased in black to go flying towards Plasmus, who swatted the truck away and grabbed the dark sorceress, only to drop her when Starfire's starbolts hit him.

Plasmus knocked Starfire from the sky, and she hit the ground so hard that it formed a crater, from which she didn't move.

"Starfire!" yelled Robin, before he threw his bird-a-rangs at Plasmus, but they did no good. Plasmus picked up all the Titans but Starfire, who had still yet to move from the crater.

No matter how much they struggled, not Raven's powers, Robin's gadgets, Beast Boy's morphing, nor Cyborg's sonic cannon would make the gross villain release them.

Suddenly, a flash of green struck Plasmus's arm, making him drop the heroes.

Starfire flew at Plasmus, shooting her starbolts at him. No matter how many she threw Plasmus didn't stand down. Finally, Starfire stopped, held out her arms and allowed them to glow brighter than ever before.

"Starfire!" called Robin, shielding his eyes like the others against the brilliant light.

Starfire started glowing green, and the glow got stronger, and stronger, until it hurt to look directly at her. Then the light exploded, evaporating Plasmus and damaging anything within a mile radius.

Raven let down her shield of magic that surrounded herself and the others, their only source of protection against Starfire's power.

"Dude, what was that?" asked Beast Boy in shock, scanning the area franticly.

"Man, I think Starfire caused that explosion!" exclaimed Cyborg shakily.

"No, Starfire _was_ that explosion," corrected Raven blandly, dusting off her cloak.

Robin got up and ran to the limp form that was Starfire, ignoring the others as Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran right behind him.

"Starfire," said Robin softly, on his knees beside her. Starfire stirred, making small noises as she opened her eyes and sat up with a little difficulty. "Starfire, are you okay?" asked Robin worriedly. Starfire quickly stood, pushing away from Robin's supporting hands.

"We should go home now, yes?" she said before flying off towards the Tower.

"Uh, is it just me, or is she eager to get home?" commented Raven. Cyborg and Beast Boy agreed, but Robin just stared after Starfire in concern.

When the Titans got home, Cyborg and Beast Boy went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for dinner, and resumed their ever on-going argument between meat and tofu, while Raven resumed reading.

Starfire was already in her room, at least that's what they assumed.

Robin went to go talk to her. He knocked on her door and said, "Star, you in there?"

There was a series of odd bumping noises coming from behind the door. "Star-" he was interrupted by her door opening to reveal Starfire herself, looking frazzled.

Robin could not see into her room because she quickly shut her door behind her. "Greetings Robin. Is there something I may assist you with?" she said, rather breathlessly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright," said Robin in concern.

Starfire nodded distractedly and looked ready to slip back into her room.

"Look, can we talk?" asked Robin.

Starfire hesitated, and Robin was sure she was going to refuse but instead she sighed and said, "Of course Robin. I would love to have a talk with you."

So they went up to the roof. "Starfire, when we were fighting Plasmus, I've never seen you do that before," said Robin, watching her as she gazed at the clouds.

"That is because I have not ever done so before." she answered.

"Why not?"

"Because I could not."

"Why can you now?"

"It is. . . complicated."

"Could you try and explain?"

"I am sorry, but no."

"Well, then what about that picture you got in the mail?"

"The picture on the paper was a Tamaranian symbol."

"What does it mean?"

"It means.. . 'the time has come'."

"The time for what?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Oh," Robin said in disappointment.

They were silent for awhile, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Starfire," Robin said, no longer looking at her.

"Yes Robin?"

They looked up and found themselves staring into each others eyes.

"Do you ever. . . want to get. . . back together?" he rushed out. Starfire stared at him, and to Robin it seemed she was sad.

Then Starfire said, "Well -"

But she was interrupted by Cyborg, who came up to the roof, saw them, and said, "There y'all are!"

Starfire's mouth snapped shut and she stood up and went inside without looking back at Robin.

"Err. . . did I interrupt something?" asked Cyborg.

"No," said Robin sadly.

* * *

All through the next week the rest of the team rarely saw Starfire, and when they did she was very withdrawn. She even stopped meditating with Raven, and she no longer laughed at Beast Boy's jokes. She didn't train in the gym with Cyborg, and she stopped talking to Robin all together. At the end of the week, the others had had enough. They decided to confront Starfire about it.

The four of them went to Starfire's door and Cyborg knocked, determined to get an answer from her no matter what. Like before, when Robin had come to see her, there were strange knocking sounds coming from inside Starfire's room.

Starfire did not answer the door, and the knocking sound faded. Raven cautiously opened the door for them.

They discovered that the room was empty, the window wide open with a faint wind blowing the pink curtains lightly.

"Um. . . where's Starfire?" asked Beast Boy surveying the room as if expecting his friend to pop out of the closet.

"Gone by the looks of it," said Cyborg, looking around with his eyebrows furrowed.

"So is all of her stuff," observed Raven, who was looking in Starfire's closet, which was bare.

Robin was looking out the open window sadly. _Where is she?_ he thought.

Starfire did not come back for three days. On the third day, the four remaining Titans were taking turns running the obstacle course. Just as Raven finished, there was a flash of green light that came down from the sky, and struck the ground a couple of feet away from the Titans. Slowly, the air around them cleared of smoke, and there stood Starfire. She looked tired and there was a bruise on her left cheek, and her hair was knotted.

"Starfire?" said Robin, not believing his eyes.

* * *

"I am sorry. . ." said Starfire weakly before she passed out. Cyborg caught her before she hit the ground.

Starfire sat on the U-shaped sofa in the OPS room, with Robin on her left and Cyborg on her right, with Raven and Beast Boy sitting together on the edge.

"Where've you been Star?" asked Cyborg quietly.

"Yeah, you were gone for three days!" cried Beast Boy, who was quieted by Raven who smacked him upside the head.

"What happened to you Starfire?" asked Robin, indicating the bruise on her cheek with worry.

"It is complicated," said Starfire, not meeting their eyes.

"I think it's time you told us what's going on." said Raven sternly.

Starfire glanced at her and sighed. "You are right Raven. That piece of paper that had the Tamaranian symbol on it meant that my Challenge is near," She began uncertainly.

"What's the Challenge?" asked Beast Boy immediately.

"The Challenge is an event all Tamaranians go through when they reach a certain point in time. In the Challenge, the Tamaranian must battle a vicious beast. If they fail, and are still alive, they are banished from Tamaran. Tamaran is where I have been for three days, preparing for my Challenge. I am leaving again, soon. I wished to tell you what was happening before I face my Challenge."

The four Titans were too stunned to say anything. When nobody said anything, Starfire sighed sadly and walked away.

"Starfire, wait!"

She turned to see Robin walking over to her.

"We want to come with you," he said.

"You. . . do?" whispered Starfire, astonished.

"Absolutely! I'll go get the T-ship ready!" called Cyborg as he went to the Hangar.

"I'm going to help him," said Beast Boy and bounded after Cyborg eagerly. Raven made her way to her room, smiling vaguely at Starfire, leaving her and Robin alone.

"Robin, you are sure you accept my apology?" asked Starfire tentatively.

"Of course I do, Starfire."

Their faces were only inches apart.

"Robin, what you said before, about us. . . " Starfire trailed off.

"Yeah?" replied Robin. Instead of answering, Starfire pressed her lips to his.

* * *

The landing made on Tamaran by the T-ship was rough. One of the engines was damaged. While Cyborg was crying over his damaged ship, Galfore approached them, as impressive as ever.

"Koriand'r," he said formerly.

"Galfore," replied Starfire.

"It is time," said Galfore, and led them to a battle field, that looked much like a football stadium. There were hundreds of Tamaranians seated in the 'bleachers'.

"Your friends shall sit there," said Galfore, indicating four of the highest seats.

Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg headed over to the seats, looking around in awe. Galfore led Starfire to the middle of the field, and addressed the crowd.

"Fellow Tamaranians, we meet here for the Challenge of Princess Koriand'r! She faces a Buug!"

In response to his bellowing voice several voices in the crowd broke out in nervous chatter.

"What's a Buug?" asked Beast Boy curiously.

"Judging from how Starfire looks, I'm guessing it's not something good," said Raven, her eyes narrowing.

Indeed, Starfire looked pale and scared.

From the other end of the field a massive gate opened, revealing a huge monster with five menacing eyes and covered in black fur. The Buug opened its mouth and roared, showing long, sharp fangs.

"Let the battle begin!" cried Galfore.

The Buug charged Starfire, who flew into the air and threw starbolts at it franticly.

A starbolt hit the monster in one eye, and it slashed out with its clawed hand, grazing Starfire's arm.

Starfire flew down low and while passing a boulder, yanked it up from the ground. She then threw the boulder at the monster, where it smashed against its head, briefly leaving it stunned.

It fell to the ground, but on the way down its claw snagged on Starfire's foot, bringing her down too. The Buug grabbed Starfire in its massive hand and threw her against the wall, and Starfire fell to the ground heavily.

The monster made to smash her with its fist but she rolled out of the way and grabbed its little finger, and flew up, lifting the monster up too.

She swung it above her head, then threw it down to the ground with all her strength. The monster did not get up again.

Galfore came out again and said victoriously, "The Challenge is complete! Princess Koriand'r wins!"

Cheers filled the stadium. Starfire's friends came down to the field, eyes wide with amazement.

"Dude, that was awesome!" yelled Beast Boy excitedly.

"Yeah, at the beginning I didn't think - but then at the end you were like - awesome!" cried Cyborg.

"Uh, good job," said Raven.

"You were great, Starfire," said Robin.

Starfire grabbed him in a tight hug.

* * *

After the Titans went home everything went back to normal. . . until Beast Boy found and opened Raven's mail, the result being him getting sucked into a black hole.

**And that is my improved version of this story. Still kinda stinks, but I tried.**


End file.
